


Atlas to the End

by aerographer (Aerographer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BUT ITS OK BECAUSE SHE COMES BACK AND EVERYTHING IS HUNKY DORY, Don't Read This, M/M, au where eridan gets killed by kanaya in the lab before the x3 showdown, blah blah itll make sense l8r, fuck it, i thought of like three scenarios last night and so i was just like, idek, im gonna write this and it probably gonna be short and sucky, im writing this on a whim, karkat kills kanaya in a rage fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/aerographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan fucks up everything he touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas to the End

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know were i was going with this but enjoy i guess  
> listen to this for the full angst experience  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa-ae6_okmg  
> EVERYTHING AFTER THE LINE IS IN KARKATS POINT OF VIEW

When you woke up, you didn't plan on killing your friends, but thats whats ended up happening.

Everything happens in a fast haze of brightness and anger and multicolored lights sparking behind your eyelids. Everything comes sharply back into focus when you find yourself at the receiving end of Kanaya’s chainsaw. Your entire life flashes before you and you take one second to watch.

First you see blurry details of Seahorsedad approaching you and fuzzy recollections of your hive. Sluggish memories of swimming in the ocean and the sharp breakthrough of meeting Feferi for the first time. She’d grinned at you with razor blade teeth and a cape of hair billowing out in the water behind her. She was the most beautiful troll you’d ever seen. You were enraptured by her for sweeps.

Next are hazy details as the sweeps go by. Most of the memories include Feferi and sometimes Gamzee with his ridiculous honk horns and appaling music taste. You see yourself blurrily meeting your online friends for the first time. You remember meeting Sollux for the first time. He hadn’t been so bad at first but then Feferi began to drift in his direction. She was being pulled in by a storm and you couldn't stop her. You couldn’t keep her. You see her sharply and it’s the day where she left you permanently. Her eyebrows were pulled together and she was fiddling with her bracelets. She avoided your eyes. You can sharply hear her tell you ‘I think it is not really necessary for me to be your moirail anymore.’ You remember the stab of pain that impaled your heart and then everything speeds up again.

Land of Wrath and Angels towers above you. The angels never really bothered you, until you accidentally killed one. Then they'd been all over you. Whispering in your ears and invading your fitful sleeping. They told you that your friends hated you, that they wanted you dead, that the session would be better without you. After a while, you started to believe them. Your friends hated you. And why wouldn’t they? You were a horrible, horrible asshole to almost all of them. They never listened to you, never started conversations with you, never took the time to visit you. The Angels had to be right. They’d been right about everything else. The memory of your dark planet, infused with pain, finally freed you. More blurry events pass in front of your eyes.

You see yourself fighting Sollux with Ahab’s Crosshairs and the lights make your head spin. You’re blinded by jealousy but you can clearly see his face and it’s twisted with rage. The yellow blood lets out a guttural scream and lets the Psiioniics tear from his eyes. You fire your gun and the two blasts meet, curling together in a strangely beautiful way. This blinds you and the memory melts into the next one. This memory is hazy and you’re pulled away from it hard. The cause? Blinding pain in your abdomen. You let out a shrill scream and look down to watch Kanaya’s chainsaw cleave your body in two. The force that she hit you with sends your body flying. You watch your legs crumple to the ground and then feel your head crack against the floor. You don’t even feel the pain anymore.

Your hearing goes first. All you can hear is ringing. You soundlessly see Kanay’s lips pulled back into a snarl and then you see Karkat. He stares at the happening with wide, horrified eyes. He sees Sollux splayed out on the east counter of the lab then he sees Feferi with her chest split open, laying on the horn pile, then he sees Kanaya with her shoulders heaving and the blood on her clothes. He takes a second to register the color of the blood that adorns her garbs and then his eyes widen impossibly further. For once in his life, Karkat doesn’t seem to be angry. But then his eyes land on you and you see rage froth to life in his eyes. Your vision has darkened considerably and you can barely see him. Blood is flowing freely and rapidly from your mouth and nose and definitely from your severed midsection and you do nothing to stop it. You’re going to die and you accept it.

As your eyes dim even further, and your breathing shallows, you see Karkat turn to Kanaya with tears in his eyes. You see him draw his sickle and then you close your eyes. The final thing you hear, is Karkats distant screaming.

You don't wake up.

* * *

 

 

When you take the transporter to the lab, to say you were shocked was an understatement. You were appalled by the gruesome scene in front of you. Your eyes first landed on Sollux. He was seated on the east counter of the lab, he looked like he’d been thrown there with considerable force as the wall behind him was riddled with fissures and crevices. Blood drips from his mouth, nose, and eyes. You can see the rich yellow collecting in the hollow of his throat. Vaguely, you notice that his body is steaming with dark crimson and cobalt. He looks to be combusting from the inside out. His fingers twitch in unconsciousness.

Your eyes flick over to the horn pile and you see Feferi sprawled out on it, her head is twisted in your direction. Her cold, dead eyes stare at you. You see the gaping wound in her chest and you notice that the entire room is sprayed with fuchsia and another, darker color. You turn your eyes back to Feferi and observe how her royal blood is dripping from her mouth and nose in thick streams. Light bounces off of her teeth. Her body looks horrible and you don’t want to look at her anymore. Sollux will be upset about her death when he wakes up. You close your eyes and breathe in through your nose. Dimly, you think that is the first time you haven’t been angry. You remember that there are two more trolls in the room and you shakily inhale and hold your breath, fearing what you might see.

Kanaya. You see Kanaya holding her chainsaw. It’s still roaring and trembling in her grasp. Her shoulders are heaving and you’re positive that her lips are pulled back from her teeth, displaying her sharp fangs. Her body is covered in a deep, rich purple. Your stomach sinks and your body gets cold quickly. You don’t want to look anymore. Instead decide to look around the room more. You spot something mangled and destroyed laying in several pieces a bit to your left. The Matriorb. You don’t feel as upset about that as you should. You stare at it blankly for a minute and then piece together that Eridan must have destroyed it with his magic science wand. You can slowly see the scene coming together. Finally, you turn to look at the mangled sea troll who held your heart.

His legs are a miserable heap on the ground surrounded by a puddle of violet. The fabric of his stupid pants is soaking up the blood and the lovely color is diluting the blue stripes. Your eyes follow the thick trail of purple up to his upper body.His eyes are focused on you. They’re rapidly dimming but still they stay on you and teas leak from the corners of his eyes. His left horn is broken. Snapped off at the base. Blood is pooling around him and his intestines have flopped out. The dark gray of his internal organs stands out starkly against the purple. Bile rises up in your throat and you force your eyes back up to his face. Blood is dripping out of every orifice of his head and he gives one puff of air then closes his eyes.

You look back at Kanaya. She has her back turned to you and your anger returns. You feel it froth to life and pure rage boils in your chest. You summon your sickle and turn to the one who killed your flush crush. Your entire body is tense on anger and you feel it rolling through your veins with your mutant blood. Your lips pull away from your teeth and you suppress a snarl. And then, of its own accord, your body springs forward. You lift you sickle and as Kanaya turns around, it buries itself in her chest. Her eyes are wide with surprise and she stares at you feeling as shocked as you do yourself. You look at the blade handle sprouting from her collarbone and you’re horrified because you don't feel remorse at all and you’ve just killed one of your friends.

Instead of helping Kanaya like you would normally, you let go of the blade handle and numbly go to Eridans dead body. You hear Kanaya drop to the ground and start coughing. You can hear her blood hit the floor. You stare down at Eridan and wordlessly break down. Tears run down your cheeks and then glide to drip from the tip of your nose. The red tinted liquid falls onto his mangled, lifeless form and you watch his shirt become darker under them. You crash to your knees and a sob rises from your chest. Soon you’re wailing and bawling into his cold chest, gripping his shirt in your hands. After a while, you pull yourself up to stare at his face. It’s peaceful and relaxed. The crease between his eyebrows smoothed over and his forehead was wrinkle free. It was odd to see him not scowling and he was gorgeous. He was beautiful anyway but seeing his face smooth was amazing.

You curl up at his side and press your face into his chest. Laying on a dead troll was fairly odd but you could care less at the moment. You wrap your arms around his cold, dead body and breathe in his smell. You turn over, press a kiss to his frozen lips, and stand. You have to focus on getting Sollux to safety now. You stare at him for a moment longer before you turn around and go gather Sollux. You carry him to the door and turn around one last time.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper. “I couldn’t save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> do u guys think i should write a dreambubble meet for these two


End file.
